


Unfitting Expression

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Relating to others?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya seems down. Sora empathizes with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfitting Expression

The last sprinkled-covered cookie looked delicious, but he'd already had many, many more than Yuya. Sora looked once Yuya's way, seeing a distracted expression. Suspecting the other boy may not notice, Sora reached for the last cookie, then subtly glanced toward Yuya again. Being so spacey, Yuya wasn't about to notice anything. This really wasn't like the aspiring entertainment duelist at all.

Observing further, Sora froze as Yuya frowned. Could he be the cause, Sora considered, but then quickly dismissed the idea. Yuya's attention seemed far from anything right in front of him.

So Sora decided to bring him back. Pushing the plate loudly across the table, he spoke. "Tell your mom thanks for the cookies. The food's always good here."

"Yeah," Yuya said, blinking in surprise as he seemed to bring himself back to the moment.

"It must be nice to have a mom taking care of you. Your dad's not around, is he?"

Yuya's expression became crosser still. "You know the story, right?"

"Yeah," Sora admitted. "He left and then allowed your family's name to sink into the dirt, right?"

Yuya stood up, slamming his hand against the table in protest. "You don't know everything about what happened," he asserted loudly.

"No, but do you?" Sora said plainly, unaffected by Yuya's outburst. As Yuya remained in silence, Sora traced his hand along the edge of the cookie plate. "It's hard, right? Not knowing and then having to take all of the shame yourself."

"Yeah," Yuya muttered, sitting down again.

Sora nodded, mostly to himself. "Right. But now none of that matters, does it? Now you're the one everyone's talking about. Everyone knows what a powerful duelist you are. They won't think to mock you anymore. With your pendulum cards, everyone knows how great you are!"

Yuya glanced downward, before looking up again, nodding with a smile. "You're right, Sora. I can use duels to carry on for my dad."

"I guess so," Sora said, though he'd been thinking of Yuya himself more than the former champion. "Your dad wouldn't have to worry about you anymore."

"That's true, huh? I shouldn't let him or anyone else down," Yuya said before grabbing the last cookie.

"Ahh!" Sora shouted, mourning the loss of what he'd been considering eating for the past few minutes now. Looking in his pocket for something he might eat as a replacement as he sulked, Sora still couldn't help but smile at Yuya's change in demeanor. No, a frown on that guy's face didn't fit. Yuya was a winner now, and well on his way to some kind of championship himself.

But Sora did understand that hesitance to fully accept what a wonderful, talented duelist he was. As he thought of this, Sora put a lollypop in his mouth, almost not able to taste it. He then pushed his sentiment away, chomping down on the candy and enjoying the rush of flavor as he chewed. Both he and Yuya wouldn't let any past feelings get them down now. They were two of a kind, accepting, knowing, and living the status they should have had all along.

Sora put his arm around Yuya, who at first looked surprised, but then smiled at Sora himself. "Are you still hungry?" Sora asked, taking out a variety of candies.

"Um, well," Yuya began, looking around at the selection on the table.

"Come on, have something else," Sora said with a grin. They could now take pleasure in what they'd earned, and anything that came with it. Being elite, they could enjoy dueling as the game it was.


End file.
